


Sit coms

by Womble1



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Mug Cakes, fawlty towers - Freeform, sit com
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 13:35:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30140343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Womble1/pseuds/Womble1
Summary: This came about because I wrote one line elsewhere about Brains and Kayo stealing some of Virgils hoodies, and it wouldn't leave me alone.
Kudos: 4





	Sit coms

The brothers had their film nights, they were rare but extremely cherished. All of them would gather to bicker about film choices and steal each other's popcorn. A hectic lifestyle meant that they didn't happen that often so they really went to town when the stars aligned enough for them to all sit down together. 

It was usually a boisterous mess and frankly a little overwhelming to Brains’ way of thinking. Also, to his logical mind, it always seemed a bit optimistic to aim for a full film given their work demands. He much prefers something a bit shorter. In fact he and Kayo found they shared a secret love of british sitcoms. Sometimes 30 minutes of jokes and maybe a bit of slapstick was just what the doctor ordered. And if that one episode turned into 5, then who was to know? 

Whilst full on war was being enacted in the main living area, the unlikely pair would tuck themselves away in the round house. Often with blankets or a couple of stolen hoodies, because somehow all the windows up there made it feel a little open, and sitcoms and open plan living just doesn’t work. It calls for crochet blankets and steaming cups of tea. Recently they have also discovered mug cakes. Little experiments requiring exact quantities and timing to avoid a cakey explosion. Brains is predictably methodical in his approach measuring precisely each component. Kayo likes to mess with him by flinging in an extra handful of something whenever he's distracted by the recipe, or has to pause to push his glasses up with a forearm because his hands are covered in cake batter. But even with this sabotage they usually end up with something suitably cakey to eat between episodes of Fawlty Towers. Yeah, it wasn’t big or dramatic, but sometimes that's just what was needed.


End file.
